


Becoming a St Trinian's GIrl

by Aaronlisa



Category: St Trinian's (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly wasn't always a glamorous & confident St Trinian's girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming a St Trinian's GIrl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucdarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/gifts).



> This is set before the first movie.

"Now Kelly, you must understand darling that it pains your father and I to make this decision but it's for the best."

Kelly sits on her mother's delicate vanity chair and listens intently as her mother explains why she will be attending a boarding school and why her parents feel that it's time that she stand on her own two feet. It makes absolutely no sense to her, after all she's only ten years old. 

"Darling, wipe that frown off of your face!"

She does her best to smile even though she feels like throwing up. Her father enters the room and he looks at her mother and then Kelly in disappointment. 

"You do coddle the child far too much darling."

"Do you think you could this better?" Kelly's mother hisses before turning back to Kelly and flashing a bright smile. 

"It's not that we don't love you but it's time that you learn to be a self-sufficient and independent young woman." 

"What your mother is trying to say, sweetheart, is that you're old enough to make it own your own. Now obviously your mother and I will be paying for your tuition and you will have a generous allowance but it's time that the ties were cut between us." 

"But daddy," Kelly pleads unable to keep the charade up anymore. 

"Now, no tears, Kelly be a big girl, this is pains us just as much as it does you but you're going to school and that is that." 

"Really, must you be so harsh on the girl?" Kelly's mother asks her father. 

"If I'd left it up you darling, we'd be late for our flight, Now Kelly darling, be a good girl and give us a kiss." 

* * * 

The school is far different than what she had expected. As the butler, Davis, pulls up, Kelly feels a frisson of fear run up her spine. 

"Are you sure that this is the right school?" Kelly asks.

Nothing looks like any of the boarding school that she's either read about or seen on television. The grounds look like a battlefield and Kelly is certain that her parents wouldn't send her to a school that looks like it's falling down. 

"Yes, Miss Jones, this is the correct school," Davis replies as he gives her a pitying look in the rear view mirror. 

Kelly slides out of the backseat of the car when Davis holds the door open for her. She waits as he collects her baggage and then she makes her way into the school. It looks like a set from the horror movie that her mother was in last year. Kelly shudders as she recalls how her mother was so angry that her part had gotten cut from a starring role to a non-speaking part that lasted two minutes in the final cut of the film. Kelly's father had complained that if they hadn't had to play babysitter, then perhaps her mother could have perfected her performance. Kelly's quite certain that her mother hadn't followed what the director had plainly asked for day after day. But she hadn't said anything during the fight between her parents. 

Davis is directed to a parlour that doesn't seem to match the rest of the mansion that Kelly has seen so far. A matronly woman is sitting on a sofa and she smiles warmly at the pair of them. 

"You must be Kelly Jones, I am Miss Camilla Fritton, the headmistress of this fine establishment." 

Kelly smiles as she sits down as instructed. Miss Fritton raises an eyebrow and looks at Davis. 

"Quite prim and proper," Miss Fritton states. "Are you sure that this is the right school for your daughter Mr. Jones?" 

"That's not _my_ father," Kelly interjects. "He's Davis, the butler." 

Davis nods at Kelly. "Unfortunately ma'am I was not consulted about which school Miss Jones should attend." 

"Where are her parents?" Miss Fritton demands. 

Davis shrugs. "Away ma'am but I am able to take care of anything that needs attending to." 

Sure of enough, Davis signs all of the paperwork, hands over a cheque and seals Kelly's fate. 

"Be a good girl Miss Jones." 

And then he's gone. And Kelly is left with Miss Fritton who looks like she doesn't know what to do with her until an older girl, who Miss Fritton identifies as the head girl, arrives and takes Kelly by the hand. 

* * * 

The first years are nothing like what Kelly expected. They are anything but prim and proper little ladies. They are savages and after waking up with her clothes soaked in a liquid that Kelly would rather not identify, she realizes that going to the head mistress or the head girl will offer her no solution. In fact after her last visit with Isobel, the head girl, her bed had been dripping with black paint. 

"It's survival of the fittest here," Polly tells her as Kelly sinks to the floor with tears in her eyes. 

"But it's not fair," Kelly cries. 

"Of course it's not," Polly tells her. "It's never going to be fair and little cry babies like yourself won't get very far." 

"You don't understand, my parents ...." Kelly begins before Polly interrupts her. 

"Look Jones, I don't wanna hear your sob story. Everyone has one, toughen up, grow a spine, live up to our school's motto, no one wants any of us." 

Polly turns away and Kelly thinks that she hates her the most.

* * * 

She's been there for three months when she gets a post card from her parents from Tahiti. In it, her parents tell her that they love her but they're getting divorced as such she can't come home for Christmas. It's not her, but it's them. And in that moment, Kelly decides she's tired of it all. She's tired of depending on two people who don't want her. She decides that she'll get revenge. When she goes to Isobel, the older girl just laughs at her. 

"Look, you're not the first girl to find out that St Trinian's will be their new home. Get over it and grow up," Isobel coldly says. "Stop sounding as overly dramatic as your mother does in her crappy acting roles." 

Kelly looks at the older girl in shock before she nods and she heads to the library. It's a dusty and grim looking place. Most of the girls avoid it but Kelly likes going there because it's quiet. She wishes that she could be like the other girls and calmly accept her fate but it hurts that her mother and father have decided that they don't want anything to do with her. Last week for her birthday, Davis the butler, had delivered her a gift and a small chocolate cake. It was sad and pathetic because she knew that both the gift and cake had come from her family's butler and not from her actual parents. 

Davis had told her to keep a stiff upper lip and to excel at her school work like a good solider. He had also informed her that he was retiring as her parents' butler and returning to his work with MI7. He also told her that as such he wouldn't be able to visit her as much as possible. 

It could be worse, it could be a lot worse, but Kelly has never felt this alone in her entire life. 

* * * 

"I hear that you want revenge," Polly says, startling Kelly. 

Kelly looks up from her book and at the other first year girl. 

"And what could you do to help me?" 

"A lot more than you think," Polly says. 

"As if a little girl like you could do anything important," Kelly replies. 

"Have it your way then Jones," Polly says before she walks away. 

Perhaps Kelly should have been kinder but she highly doubts that a first year would have the abilities to do what she wants to do. She wants to make her parents suffer. And she wants to make sure that regardless of how flighty her parents are, she will be taken care of. 

* * * 

At Christmas, there's a handful of girls from each year left while most of the girls go home for the break. Polly and Kelly are the only two first year girls. On Christmas, most of the girls have a pile of gifts under the tree. Kelly has two - one from Davis and the other from Miss Fritton. Polly shrugs her shoulders at Kelly when she leaves the dorms and heads to the library. What does it say to the others that the only people who care about her are the help and the head mistress? 

Later on Polly finds her and tells her that Miss Fritton wants to see her. Kelly makes her way to the head mistress' parlour full of trepidation. Almost none of the girls are ever called to see the head mistress, even when they've been rather naughty. 

Kelly knows on the door and opens it when Miss Fritton calls out for her to enter. 

"Ah there you are dear," Miss Fritton says. 

She waves a hand and Kelly sits down as Miss Fritton takes a sip of her tea. 

"Now dear, are you familiar with the school song?" 

"Yes miss," Kelly replies.

"Are you familiar with our former song?" 

Kelly shakes her heard in denial. 

"That's a shame my dear," Miss Fritton says. "I think that you would find it helpful to learn the words." 

Before Kelly can respond, Miss Fritton stands up, places a hand over her heart and begins to sing: 

_"Maidens of St Trinian's, gird your armour on.  
Grab the nearest weapon, never mind which one.  
The battle's the strongest, might is always right.   
Trample on the weakest, glory in their plight.   
St Trinian's! St Trinian's! Our battle cry.   
St Trinian's! St Trinian's! Will never die.   
Stride towards your fortune bodily on your way.   
Never once forgetting there's one born every day.  
Let our motto be broadcast: "get your blow in first!"   
She who draws the sword last always comes off worse."_

Miss Fritton looks at Kelly expectantly for a long moment before she shakes her head sadly and sits down.

"Miss Jones, I am starting to believe that you are not a St Trinian's girl." 

"But Miss, I have nowhere else to go," 

"And normally that would upset me dear, but a St Trinian's girl has to live up to certain standards. She can't be a milquetoast my dear," Miss Fritton says. "It's time that you stand up for yourself or else I will need to find another school more suited for you." 

"But miss," Kelly cries. 

"That will be all dear." 

Kelly is dismissed and it takes everything in her to not break out into tears. 

* * * 

She's awoken with a sharp jab to her ribs, Kelly looks up with wide eyes as Polly looks at her with a ferocity that Kelly's never seen before except for maybe that one time when Davis took her to the zoo. 

"Are you ready to take what's yours Jones?" Polly asks. 

She's about to say that Polly's nothing but a first year and what power do they have to take what's their own. But then she remembers the song that Miss Fritton had sung for her and how all of the other girls who had gone home, including Isobel, had invited Polly to go home with them. Polly is anything but weak and pathetic. Kelly nods in response. 

"Good, then get up, lazy bones." 

Kelly gets up and throws on a robe before Polly grabs her by the wrist and drags her throughout the school. They wind up in an abandoned section. 

"Isn't this area forbidden?" 

Polly gives her a feral smile, before pulling out a key to unlock a door. 

"It is but that's because of me."

Kelly finds herself in a strange room. It looks like a command centre of sorts. There are monitors that display the entire campus and every room, including the teachers. There is also a bunch of computers and Polly sits down in front of one. 

"Now Kelly Jones, what do you want to do to make your parents regret what they've done?" 

Kelly thinks about it and she's realized that despite wanting revenge she's never really come up with anything tangible. What does she want? 

"I don't know." 

"Surely you want something?" 

"I just want to know that I will be secure and that I won't have to depend on them for anything." 

"That I can work with." Polly says with a gleam in her eyes. 

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want your parents to have any assets afterwards?" 

"Assets?" 

"You know homes, planes, yachts, money, et cetra, et cetra." 

"We can't take those things from them, that's against the law." 

Polly sighs as she turns away and starts typing things on keyboard. A few moments later, and a printer starts spitting out paper. 

"Go fetch that for me and be sure to read it, will you?" Polly says. 

Kelly collects the printed documents and discovers that one of them is her Grandmother's will and the other is a bank account with her name on it. She's not quite sure what her Grandmother's will means but she is shocked by the transactions from her account. Instead of her parents paying for her tuition, she has been paying for it herself. 

"What does this mean?"

"It means that you're not stealing anything from your parents, you're taking what your Grandmother intended you to have." 

"But," Kelly says before stopping. 

And then she thinks about how her parents had abandoned her long before they dumped her at St Trinian's. And even then it wasn't her parents who had taken care of her most of the time, it was always Davis. 

"Take it all," Kelly says. 

"Good girl!" Polly replies. 

Kelly finds herself falling asleep as Polly works away silently late into the night. In the morning, Polly hands her a cup of tea. 

"It's done," Polly tells her. "And no one will be able to trace a thing." 

* * * 

It's not until Easter break that Kelly finally sees her parents. Miss Fritton has called her to her parlour again and although Kelly has finally found a niche in the school - she's still trying to find her footing as to where she properly fits in - she's still nervous about Miss Fritton calling her to the parlour during classes. Normally it's never a good thing when a girl is called to the head mistress. The last time it happened, a girl was told her that her mother had decided to send her to Cheltenhelm Ladies' College. 

Miss Fritton ushers her in and directs her to sit down beside her, which is unusual, until her parents enter the room. Kelly realizes that she barely recognizes the pair in front of her. Father is far too tanned and mother is thinner and blonder. Neither looks dashing or glamorous like she used to believe. 

"Mother, Father," Kelly says. 

"Miss Fritton, you may leave now," Mr Jones says. 

"Hardly, I'd never leave one of my girls alone," Miss Fritton says. 

"Well she won't be one of your girls for much longer," Mr. Jones says. 

"And why is that?" Miss Fritton asks. 

"She will be going to a far stricter school where she will learn to obey the rules," Mr Jones says. 

"We're not quite sure how you did it darling, but Daddy wants the money back in his account," Mrs Jones airily replies. "It was a dirty trick that you pulled on us but enough is enough." 

"And what exactly are you accusing one of my girls of?" Miss Fritton asks. 

"She stole from us!" Mr Jones shouts. "Of course, there's no proof of it but the things I've heard about this school and the number of delinquents it turns out leads me to believe that's stolen from us." 

"Is this true Kelly?" Miss Fritton asks.

For a moment, Kelly panics but then she recalls how Polly had told her that everything was airtight and that nothing could be traced back to the pair of them. There's also a gleam in Miss Fritton's eye that tells that she's safe and secure. 

"No Miss," Kelly primly says. 

"Well there you go, despite what you have heard, my girls are prim, proper and they do not lie," Miss Fritton says. "In fact, the only liars I see are the ones in front of me." 

Kelly's father turns an ugly shade of puce and her mother looks green around the gills. Before either of them can say anything, Davis and a team of men are entering the room. Her parents are handcuffed and dragged out before Kelly can even understand what is happening. 

"Thank you Miss Fritton for your assistance, may I have a moment with Kelly?" 

Miss Fritton nods and leaves the room gracefully. Kelly suspects that the head mistress will be meeting up with the Matron and the pair will gossip about what has happened. 

"What's just happened?" 

 

Davis sighs before he tells her that her parents had managed to steal a few things that belonged to a minor member of the royal family. He goes on to explain that her parents had quite the history of stealing things that didn't belong to them. As a favour to Miss Fritton and to Kelly, he had intervened and brought them to justice. She's certain there's more to it but it's enough to know that her parents won't be bothering her ever again. 

Before he leaves, Davis tells her that if she does well in school, one day he may return to recruit her for MI7. In that moment, Kelly decides that she wants him to return and that she wants to make him proud of her far more than she had ever wanted to make either of her parents proud of her. 

* * *

When Kelly tells Polly about it, the other girl laughs before she looks seriously at her. 

"Well it looks like Kelly we're going to have our work cut out for us then." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Kelly you've come a long way since Christmas but you still have a long way to go before you can truly become a true St Trinian's girl."


End file.
